


In My Wheelhouse

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Isabella the hockey player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Isabella doesn't have to flirt so hard when they're already engaged, but JJ is certainly into it.





	In My Wheelhouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pugglemuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Clue bonus round. Prompt was "In the rink with a hockey stick."
> 
> I dig the Isabella is a women's hockey player headcanon so hard. Based on wherever that info came from that JJ and Isabella are waiting until marriage to sleep together but that doesn't mean Bella can't flirt like a hockey player. Also I totally do the -s nickname thing and I hope JJ does too.

"I know how to hold a hockey stick!" JJ protests, but he's laughing, and Isabella is having none of it, wrapped around his back and adjusting his grip, the wrap of his fingers, the spacing of his hands.

"Apparently you do not," she says, her breath warm against his ear, and JJ is ready to drop the damn stick and check her right into the boards. But Isabella isn't that kind of girl and JJ isn't supposed to be that kind of guy either.

He totally wasn't that kind of guy before Isabella, anyway.

"Off, get off," JJ says, still laughing, but he shoulders her back and means it because he isn't made of stone, damn. He looks over his shoulder and Isabella's laughing at him as she bends to scoop her own stick off the ice. She's all warm brown eyes lit up with laughter and pieces of hair slipping out of her french braid, and when she takes off across the ice, of course JJ takes off after her. Who wouldn't?

He shouldn't be doing this at all since he already had practice earlier, and it's definitely a secret from his coach, but it's good endurance practice for both him and Isabella. She's got scouts coming to practices all next week and you don't make the national women's team by going on dates to the movies or the ferris wheel. Sometimes JJ wonders exactly how much his own success and stamina is due to how much running he has to do to even try to keep up with this woman.

He's not sure how it happens but they end up switching roles, Isabella trying to catch JJ to check him into boards, laughing gleefully when she manages it, her weight with the pads on honestly not that much less than JJ's. It drives all the air out of JJ's lungs every time it happens, and every time JJ thinks about the rink mate who had muttered with distaste that checking was how hockey players flirted.

"Damn!" JJ explains when Isabella slams him hard enough to probably bruise. "You don't have to flirt so hard, Bells, we're already engaged."

"You love it," Isabella says, eyes flashing like they always do when he uses that nickname. It's Bella in sweet circumstances or in front of their families, but the sportier version slips out sometimes when they're like this, as if he's Isabella's hockey teammate. JJ's starting to wonder which she'll prefer when they're in bed, but he won't mind it at all if it's this one.

"I do," JJ answers a beat too late, but she's already skating away, and he isn't sure she heard. It doesn't matter, really, since she's already calling for him to hurry up, he's easy prey.

"You skate like a prissy figure skater!" she teases from the blue line, and JJ digs his toe pick into chase after her, thinking of nothing but the ice and catching her to make her pay for that one.


End file.
